


[Podfic] Blasphemy

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fitch Prompt, Heresy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Pre-Slash, Reincarnation, Religious Themes & References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is love is love, no matter when, no matter who, but sometimes it takes a while to get it right.</p>
<p>blas•phe•my<br/>n. pl. blas•phe•mies<br/>1.a. A contemptuous or profane act, utterance, or writing concerning God or a sacred entity.<br/>b. The act of claiming for oneself the attributes and rights of God.<br/>2. An irreverent or impious act, attitude, or utterance in regard to something considered inviolable or sacrosanct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Blasphemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blasphemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/260662) by [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus). 



> Grateful thanks to Random_Nexus for permission to podfic this gem. I first read it a VERY long time ago (it was published back in the heady days of 2011) and it has stuck with me ever since. I hope, when you hear this reading of the story, that you will see why.
> 
> Update 25/7/16 - Gorgeous cover art by consulting_smartass.

 

 

 

Blasphemy: available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ulw75ifbtfa1but/Blasphemy_-_Random_Nexus.mp3) on MediaFire and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/blasphemy) on Soundcloud.


End file.
